Cynical Songbird
by BanAlice
Summary: It's been six months after the Harmons died and finally some desperate new tenants move in. One of them being 15 year old Alice. She manages to befriend both Violet and Tate. She vows to help Tate to get Violet back in return for letting her family live in the house. But she might end up falling for him herself...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey reader! So my friends finally managed to convince me to watch American Horror story and I fell in love. Not just with the show, but with the oh-so-charming-and-psychopathic Tate Langdon. Although I managed to get through all of the series (in two days) series one remained my favourite. And of course Tate remained my favourite character. So here is my story. It features my OC because I like to live out my relationships with fictional characters through her! I really hope that you enjoy this and reviews are much appreciated.**

**p.s. sadly, I don't own American Horror Story or any of the characters except my OC and her family.**

Character bio:

Name: Alice Effie Lovelock

Age: 15

Hair: dark brown with blonde dip-dye, full front bangs

Eyes: grey-blue

Other: freckles and glasses, always wears black winged eyeliner, always wears a silver nose ring in her right nostril. Very short and curvy.

Tate's POV

I stand at the window of my old room, overlooking the driveway. Pulled up were the new tenants of the house. Not for long. Ben and Vivienne have devoted their not-so-alive lives to keeping the tenants away from the "evil" of the murder house. The only evil is Hayden, I mean what a bitch. Violet thinks I'm evil though. I would do anything to have her back. Anyway, I turn to look ot of the window again. A short girl steps out of the car. She is dressed in a huge, grey sweater that she is wearing as a dress. It comes down just above the mid-thigh (when you're bored and lonely, you notice these things). She clutched a tie dye pillow and a blanket tightly to her chest. Following was a stony faced woman who was practically dragging a small young boy behind her. That brought back memories. That's when I hear the door open.

Alice's POV

We have nothing. Not anymore. Our boxes have already been delivered, the few that we have. This is the first time I have seen the house in person. We viewed it online. And now, all of a sudden I am standing in the dark hallway and watching the staircase loom over me. The price was too good to be true. The house had a dark past, many murders and deaths. I didn't mind that. I like a place with a bit of… character. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that I had to live here with my mother. Daddy dear dragged us out to America for his job and then he did fucked off with hiss assistant. Now I am stranded with my overly-emotional mother who tries to convince us all that our good for nothing father is coming back. Bullshit. He's not coming back and it's probably a good thing. However it leaves us with severely limited funding and therefore the inability to go back to England. That sucks because all I want to do is go back. I grew up in England, it's where I belong.

Without saying a word, I make my way up the stairs. I don't have the energy to talk to anyone right now. I chose my room online and my boxes are waiting for me. The walls were a deep teal. My mattress is on the floor, in the corner. I don't have a bedframe anymore. We didn't have the money to pay for another moving van so I gave up my bedframe and my favourite red velvet armchair and my brother gave up a box of his toys. My mother didn't give up anything. She was like that.

I unlace my old, purple Doc Martens and kick them off. I slide over in my fluffy socks to one of the boxes. It was labelled "Alice Music". I prise it open and pull out my laptop, headphones, microphone and my speakers. I set them down on my mattress along with my pillow and my blanket. Then I plug my iphone into the speakers. I scroll through my playlists nonchalantly until I find the old faithful Nirvana. I blast it loud so that I can drown everything out.

**So did you like it? Tell me in the reviews please. I know this chapter is short, the first three will be as they are just introductions but I promise it'll get better and longer after that. This was just a bit of backstory for Alice. Also you will find out more about the whole music thing in the next cahpters. Anyway thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's POV

I close my eyes and begin to drift away into my own little world when a voice breaks my bubble.

"Nice music taste." I open my eyes to see a pretty girl with mousy hair sitting cross legged next to me. I study her for a second. She is wearing a large knitted cardigan over a distressed Ramones t-shirt and black skinny jeans. She is wearing a pair of converse that look as if they have just been resurrected from beyond the grave. And then I realise that there is some random girl in my room.

"Thanks but if you don't mind me asking, who the fuck are you?" I ask, still in an almost dreamy state.

"Oh, you're British, that's new. I'm Violet Harmon, the daughter of the previous owners of this house," She's kidding. She has to be. I shoot her a blank look. "Yeah I know right, you thought I was dead or that I had cleared off with my dead mother's baby, that's what they said in the news anyway…" she trailed off.

"Well that's just peachy but my shitty excuse of a family kind of need this house right now." I mutter sarcastically. She sighs and stands up. Violet begins to pace up and down my room. I lean over and turn my music down, waiting for her to say something and she does.

"Look, I like your attitude OK so I'm gonna give you a heads up here but I've gotta ask you one question…"I give her an expectant look and she continues, "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Yes… I always have and always will."

"Good." She states, "I am a ghost, I died here in this house, this room actually and so did my boyf…ex boyfriend Tate." She looks at me as if asking me if she should continue. I nod "Now Tate wants me to have a companion, a friend since I don't want him near me. You see he killed many people in this house and at his school, he is a psychopath, he then decided to rape my mother who died whilst giving birth to his baby…" she stops when she realises that she is rambling.

"That sucks." I say sympathetically and I stand up and put my arm around her comfortingly even though it's awkward because she is quite a bit taller than me.

"Anyway, he might try to kill you so that you have to stay with me forever and the other spirits in the house might try to hurt your family so personally I would leave." There is a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I can't, we don't have the money," I reply. I'm not going to lie, I'm freaking out a bit now. I didn't expect to have met a ghost.

"Well then...Alice, I can't help you." She says looking at my name written on all of the moving boxes. She silently begins to unpack my things and place them on the floor and I join her. Without a word, we begin arranging my posters on the walls and hanging my mood boards on the walls.

It must have been an hour or so before either of us said anything. I needed some time to take everything in and Violet seemed to understand.

Finally, we flop onto my mattress and admire our work. My room looks pretty awesome.

"Rad" I breathe. Violet turns to me and smiles.

"Maybe if you don't leave we could hang out more often…?" she muses as she heads for the door.

"Mmmmhmmm." I murmur and with that, she is gone.

The best way to get your stress and your feelings out is by singing. That's what I do anyway. I plug in my microphone and open my laptop. I skim over all of my music files and find the backing track that I want. I press play. The simple sound of a guitar leaks out of my speakers. I begin to sing…

_Baby I think I'm crazy over you_

_Give the stars and the moon_

_and I know that you would too_

_My eyes begin to widen_

_when you walk in the room_

_My face lights up and it's _

_apparent that I'm falling for you_

_Tangled in a nest_

_deep down in your heart_

_I'm breathing through your lungs_

_want to spend this time apart_

_and I don't want to start_

_Baby I know I'm crazy over you_

_I'd give you the world_

_and you're the only one I'd give it to_

_Downgrade my promise_

_and I'm aware that neither will you_

_Pinky promised on forever_

_and forever is what I shall do_

_Tangled in a nest_

_deep down in your heart_

_I'm breathing through your lungs_

_want to spend this time apart_

_and I don't want to start_

_and I don't want to start_

_Don't break my promise_

_and I'm aware that neither will you_

_Pinky promised on forever_

_and forever is what I shall do_

I finish the song and turn off my microphone. I suddenly become aware of a presence behind me. I turn around and come face to face with a boy. A boy with shaggy blonde hair and teary brown eyes. In his hand is a knife. That's when it dawns on me.

"So, you must be Tate…"

**Authors note: Ooooooh cliffhanger. Did you like it? I know it was kind of boring but I needed to get the basic explanations out of the way. Chapter three will be much more interesting, I promise. As a legal disclaimer, the song I used in this is by the oh-so-talented Melanie Martinez and I do not own it or sing it or anything else like that but I just really like it. It's called Crazy Over You. Until next time, please review and favourite e.t.c. **


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's POV

The boy nods and tightens his grip on the knife. "How do you know?" he asks with a demanding tone.

"Violet told me." He flinches at the name.

"You spoke to Violet?" he murmers.

"Yeah."

"Did she mention me?" His face looks hopeful

"Yeah…" His eyes light up at this but I continue. "She said you'd want to kill me."

I see his face fall. I glance at the knife in his hand. He notices and begins twirling it in this hand and chuckling to himself. His eyes are still red and watery.

"_I will_ have to kill you, she needs somebody."

"Has it ever occurred to you…Tate…that I could be more use to you alive than dead, I mean do you really think that killing another…especially a friend of Violets…will make her forgive you?" I watch as a single tear falls from the corner of his eye. I feel a pang of guilt. It must hurt him to hear this. However sometimes you need to be selfish and right now I need to keep myself from being slaughtered. "I could help you get her back."

"Why would you help _me, _you know what I've done?"

"Sometimes troubled people do crazy things…and of course the cocaine probably helped…" I giggle and he lets out a subtle laugh. I edge closer to him and wipe away his tears with my thumb. I watch as he swallows. "Now if you convince the other spirits in this house to leave my family alone and let us live here, then I promise to help you get Violet back and be a friend to her."

"I'll do it, I promise." He looks into my eyes and I feel an unexpected shiver run up my spine. He stands up slowly, not taking his eyes off me. My own eyes follow him as he backs towards the door.

"Hey…uhhh…I didn't get your name…?"

"Alice," I reply.

"I was thinking…ya know…maybe _we _could hang out sometime, you seem alright…not violet…but considering we aren't exactly talking…you can keep me from going insane…" He smiles my way.

"I'd like that, you're not the only one who will go insane…especially not with my shitty joke of a family…" he laughs at that and once again, his dimples show. He walks out and shuts the door. I sit for a minute in silence. As far as first days go, I think this one is pretty crazy. I talked to two ghosts!

It's then that I notice that it is dark. I pull over my blankets and lay down. Within seconds, I am overcome with sleep.

**Short, I know. Sorry for not updating but I've been really busy with homework and school drama rehearsals and helping my nana move out. Anyway a new chapter will be coming very soon so watch this space! As usual please review because I need feedback to make this story as good as possible. Thanks for reading my wonderful creatures xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Alice's POV

I feel my blankets being torn away from my body and the freezing cold air enveloping my skin. I shriek as my body tingles and my hairs stand up on end. My eyelids flutter open and I see a young woman standing above me wielding a metal shovel. I squint at her and close my eyes again.

"Aren't you gonna scream or beg for mercy…I'm gonna kill you…right now!"

"No, there's obviously no escaping now so I might as well just accept it…" I clench my face up, expecting to be hit. But I hear shrieks and then the clanking of the shovel hitting the ground.

I open my eyes again and I see Tate holding the Woman's hands behind her back. I relax my face and let out the breath that I was subconsciously holding in. I knew about the ghosts and I was expecting to encounter them but three ghosts in less than twenty-four hours! That's taking the piss.

Tate looked fuming.

"Hayden what did I tell you?" he shouts down her ear. "Stay the hell away from her, I need her help!" Hayden glares at me and saunters off.

"I am so so sorry about her, she won't hurt you, I won't let her." He picks my blankets up off the floor and covers me over with them. Then he perches on the end of my mattress, at my feet. I take it that he is going to watch over me. I look at him with a face full of curiosity.

"So…Tate…why didn't you just kill me earlier? I watch him scratch the back of his neck awkwardly and I giggle.

"Because…I heard you sing…I liked it…you have a uhhh nice voice…" he swallows. "You're like this…cynical songbird or something…" he trails off awkwardly. I get this weird feeling inside my stomach at that. I've never had someone say anything so sweet before.

"Thank you." I reply and he gives me a shy smile. Good god his dimples are cute. I pat the space next to me and he slowly lies down next to me. I motion towards him and he slips his legs underneath my blankets. I sit up and arrange his body so that when I lie down, his arm is around my back and I can snuggle comfortably into his chest. He chuckles.

"Comfy now?" he asks sarcastically and I nod into his chest. Its then that I realise I am still in my clothes from earlier. I peel myself away from his embrace and get up. I start sifting through the remaining boxes. Tate props himself up and shoots me a confused look.

"I'm looking for pyjamas…and I can't find any…" I trail off and continue to search hopelessly.

Tate's POV

I have an idea. I walk over to her and pull off my 'normal people scare me' t-shirt that I was wearing and hand it to her. She turns around and I watch as her eyes skim over my bare chest and then to the shirt that I am holding out.

"Umhmhhu…thanks…turn around…" she says. I turn around and smile at how awkward she is being now that I have bared my chest. She taps me on my shoulder and I turn around. She looks so fucking cute in my shirt. I only just covers her bum despite how short she is compared to me and the whole shirt is adorably oversized on her. She takes me by surprise and laces her hand in mine and leads me back over to her mattress. We resume our previous position and within seconds I can hear her soft snores.

My mind starts to wonder. Her curves, her eyes, her voice…her. No Tate! You are deeply and madly in love with Violet. VIOLET! You most definitely do not have feelings for Alice! But why does it feel so right to have her curled up next to me…

**So, sexual tension. Review please I need feedback! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: So I know I haven't updated in a while but I have exams and school stuff to do. In this chapter I really wanted Alice and Tate to evolve as friends. Please review and give me feedback. Thanks for reading xoxo**

Alice's POV

I wake up to find myself entangled in Tate's arms. I snuggle into his chest instinctively. Violets face flashes through my mind and I feel a pang of guilt. I wonder if they did this in this room. All my snuggling and wondering wakes Tate, and with sleep clouding his thoughts he trails his hand down from its resting place at the small of my back and onto my stomach. He lightly traces circles with his middle finger and his touch awakens the butterflies. I breathe in the scent of his bare chest and my cheek presses against him.

Then I feel him jolt away. He pulls his arm away as if I were a rabid dog and recoils from me in horror. I sit up and hug my knees. I don't know what happened or what I did wrong but I feel a hot tear run down my cheek. He notices and leans forward to wipe it away gently.

"Hey, hey, hey, life's too short for so much sorrow!" he cups my face in his hands and gingerly kisses my nose. "It wasn't you, you just reminded me of…"

"Violet?" I reply sniffle-y.

"Yeah…" he trails off. Then he stands up, leans down and picks me up bridal-style. I giggle and he chuckles in response. "Come on, let's go and get some breakfast…how do pancakes and Nutella sound?"

"Perfect!" I start laughing hysterically as he stumbled down the stairs. When we finally reach the kitchen, flailing about and howling with laughter. He sits me on the kitchen counter and starts sifting through the cupboards.

"Empty, Empty and EMPTY!" he muses. He turns to look at my reaction and I pout jokingly. He walks towards me and stands in between my legs. His face is inches from mine and he moves it closer. For a second I think he's going kiss me but his face passes mine and reaches my ear. I hadn't expected it but I feel disappointed. When I think about it, all I want right now is his lips on mine.

Tate's POV

I was going to kiss her. How could I let myself get so close? I can't want this it's Violet! Instead I whisper in her ear. For a second I think that she's disappointed but she couldn't be. Only Violet could be compassionate enough to truly feel for a homicidal ghost boy and even that was short-lived. I realised that I had paused for too long and so I do the only thing I can think of, I kiss her ear lightly. I feel her shudder. It was as if she were my drug. After last night I feel as if I've known her forever. I can't stop myself. I kiss her neck slowly and then her collar bone and then back to her neck where I concentrate on one spot. She nuzzles into me and her reactions are so cute. When I finally move to her cheek, I notice the ark that my work has left on her pale creamy skin. My fingers stroke her other freckled cheek and I can feel her smile. I reach her lips at long last. I hesitate slightly, not because of Violet but because of me. I want to make sure that Alice wants to get involved with me even after knowing what I had done in the past and who I was. I look into her big blue-grey doe eyes and she closes the gap between us. Her lips are soft and pillowy and they taste of red velvet cupcakes and tea. Her lips part and I slide my tongue into her mouth. I trace the gap between her front teeth and before I know it, her tongue is working in unison with mine. Dare I admit that she is a better kisser than Vi…

"Are you two finished yet?..." I jolt out of the kiss and Alice's lips linger for a moment until she too turns to see who spoke. It was Violet. She stood there. Arms folded across her chest, eyes boring holes into our skulls. Moira stands beside her, mimicking her stance.

"Hmmmm…I may only be the maid but may I just say after only a day, you already have your tongue down his throat whilst you…mother is passed out upstairs after drinking a whole box worth of liquor and your innocent brother is sleeping soundly in his bead…" Moira whines.

"I know it's pretty fucking shady, after I helped her out and everything!" that comes from Violet who clenched her fists at her sides. I can almost feel her new found hatred for Alice. I don't know what to say I can't even believe what just happened. I don't know what I feel my mouth opens and closed and I finally muster a pathetic "Vi…I…you know I love you…"

Alice's eyes widen in shock and she starts to cry. "I should have known…you could never love me, it was stupid of me to think that I could have ever compared to you Violet…" she looks so ashamed of herself. I feel her arms release from their place behind my neck and she gently moves me away. She hops down from the kitchen counter and starts to walk away. She thinks shes worthless. I don't know what to say so I just stand there and watch her go. She pauses at the kitchen door and turns back, "I'm so, so sorry Violet I thought he liked me back and I've never had that before but he thinks looks at me like everyone else does…I'm such an idiot!" and with that she runs up the stairs.

I start crying and I realise that the one person who was going to help me get Violet back has ended up driving us further apart. I want to run to her and comfort her but I know it will only make it harder. Violet spits me a disgusted glare and leaves with Moira trailing behind her muttering awful things about me. I don't know what I feel anymore. If I really loved Violet, how come all I want is to be lying next to Alice and comforting her and protecting her? For what seems like the hundredth time, I was alone again.

**Authors note: what did you think? I feel like it was a lot more dramatic than the other chapters. And the kiss, any thoughts? Who do you think Tate will choose? Leave me a review and tell me what you think xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Tate's POV

I don't know who to run to, who to comfort, who to talk to. Its then that I hear the taps running from upstairs. It's probably Alice's mother trying to cure her hangover. I pace back and forth…

*10 minutes later*

I am still pacing around the kitchen when I hear an ear-splitting scream. I instinctively bolt up the stairs. I run to my old room but Alice is nowhere to be seen. And then it dawns on me. The bathroom! I run to the door but it's bolted. Another breathless scream comes from inside. This time I am positive that it belongs to Alice. I rattle the handle but it won't budge. I run against it repeatedly and finally the door comes off its hinges and clatters to the ground.

Violet is crouched beside the bathtub, reaching an arm inside. I run over and get a view of what is happening. She has her hand to Alice's throat, pushing her under the water wit immense force. Alice struggles helplessly. Her eyes are closed and she can't see me. She manages to force herself above the water and she screams something hoarsely, you can barely make it out, and then again, "Tate!"

It suddenly dawns on me that I am rooted to the spot. Alice stops struggling and her naked body goes limp under the water. I snap out of my trance and rush forward, pushing violet away and scooping Alice's body out of the water.

"Now you can have you little bit on the side for all eternity…" Violet whispered sarcastically. Tears stream down my face as I cradle the body, desperately giving mouth-to-mouth. I try not to look at her body as it would be indecent and I just focus on the CPR. Then she coughs up water and vomit but it doesn't matter because she is alive and breathing. No body, she is really alive. I give a relieved smile through my tears and kiss her head and her neck much like I had done after Violet's suicide. I look around and Violet is gone. Alice is sobbing in my arms and I rock her and kiss her again. I can't give a lecture about how it's wrong to kill people but Alice didn't do anything, _I_ kissed _her_. But did that mean that Vi still had feelings for me? Was she jealous…?

Alice's POV

I am tangled in Tate's embrace. I was in shock for 2 days after Violet's attempted murder and I stayed in my room with Tate the whole time. He was so good to me. He watched over me, held me close when I was having a panic attack and lay beside me as I slept to subdue the nightmares. I feel much better now though. It may be due to the fact that I am straddling Tate's chest, wearing his yellow fuzzy sweater running my sleeve-encased hands all over his bare chest. My hands then entangle themselves in his mop of blonde hair. My lips meet his once again and my tongue slides into his parted mouth. His large hands roam all over my back and his touch makes me shudder. He pulls away but I can't stand not tasting his lips and so I pull his head back and close the space between us. He smiles against my lips and my small hands stroke his dimples. He plants one final kiss on my lips and then one on my nose and he sits up so I am straddling his lap. I don't move and he pulls me into a tight hug. It's warm and I arch into his large frame. My hands lace around his neck and his hands rest on my thighs, squeezing them gently.

I nuzzle into his neck and plant kisses down to his collar bone. He groans and his lips press against me ear, "You are so beautiful, you know that?" he whispers.

"Hardly…Violet is so much prettier…" I sigh, blushing. I had never thought of myself as pretty, I was just a weirdo.

"Don't ever say that…you are amazing…not even Violet could accept me for who I am but you did and I'm pretty fucked up in the head…I know I haven't known you for long but…I have never felt this way, not even about Violet…you're just different to anyone I've ever met before…I'm starting to think that Violet was just bringing me more darkness and you, well you're my little ray of light! "With that, Tate lifts my thighs up and lays back down. I can do nothing but stare back at him and kiss him again but with more intensity. This time it feels like he is letting me truly know him and see him. I feel as if my heart going to explode out of my chest. "Tate?" I breathe.

"Hmmmm…" he murmurs against my jaw.

"I love you."

"Alice…?" he answers, stopping his trail of kisses at my words.

"Yeah?" I feel sheepish now and I start to giggle.

"I love you more."

"Really?" I reply. I am genuinely surprised at his reply.

"Yeah!" he breathes through his familiar chuckles.

With that, our lips crash together with such force and passion. For the first time ever, I feel so loved and in love. With my mother like she is, Tate and my brother are all I care for in the world. they're all I have.

**Authors note: so a near-death and a love confession, it's all been very hectic in this chapter. I really like writing about Tate and Alice together when they have alone time. But what will Violet do next and what is going on with Alice's fucked up family? Review and leave feedback please xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Violets POV

I don't know what took over me. I didn't possess the right qualities to be able to murder someone. I'm not Tate. And yet there she was, limp and lifeless and it was all down to me. At first I was horrified at myself and then she took a breath all thanks to loverboy and I have never been more disappointed. It didn't take long for news of my attempted murder to spread. Not even my parents could bare to look at me once they knew. They all though that I was exactly like the people who had got them trapped in the house in the first place. And that is how, in less than 48 hours, I became an outcast like Hayden. In the 2 days that Alice had taken to cure herself of her trauma, Hayden and I had formed an unlikely alliance over the realisation that my dad is a prick. She still taunted me though for watching them. Alice and Tate. Tate and Alice. Violet. She made him so _happy_. But my question was did he really want to be made happy? Did he want to be morbid and depressed with me again? She just pissed me off. The way he looked at her made me cry at first but then I learnt off Hayden that crying was pointless and that taking your anger out on Alice's deranged mother was way more productive. And her brother. What a sap. I'd dispose of him soon enough, just to mess with her. I mean, what's the worst that could happen…I'm killed…

Tate's POV

She is so cute. My eyes are closed tight and I have already been made to promise not to open them. I feel her small frame push me onto a chair and I laugh at how mysterious she is being. If this was Violet I would have…should have been scared. But it wasn't. It was Alice and if she wanted to surprise me, then I was going to willingly oblige.

"Just listen." She whispers into my ear. Her breath on my skin makes my body tingle.

I feel her presence move further away but I don't open my eyes. I trust her. I hear the soft and humble sound of a lone acoustic guitar. I would never admit it but I was a real sucker for acoustic performances. She starts to hum out a low tune…my cynical songbird….

_Come on skinny love just last the year,_

_Pour a little salt we were never here,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

_Tell my love to wreck it all,_

_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._

_Right in the moment this order's tall._

_And I told you to be patient,_

_And I told you to be fine,_

_And I told you to be balanced,_

_And I told you to be kind,_

_And in the morning I'll be with you,_

_But it will be a different kind,_

_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,_

_And you'll be owning all the fines._

**She starts edging closer towards me with each word…**

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_

_Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,_

_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._

_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split._

**Closer…**

_And I told you to be patient,_

_And I told you to be fine,_

_And I told you to be balanced,_

_And I told you to be kind,_

_And now all your love is wasted,_

_Then who the hell was I?_

_'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,_

_And at the end of all your lines._

**Now she is straddling my lap…**

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_And who will fall far behind?_

**Her lips hover above mine as she breathes out the final line…**

_Come on skinny love_

With that I open my eyes to meet hers and pull our lips together. After what feels like eternity and yet still no long enough, we break the kiss. I hold her close as if she could disappear at any minute and breathe in her familiar scent.

"My cynical songbird, I won't let anyone break your wings," I murmur into her neck and then I resume my trail of kisses.

Alice's POV

I force myself to peel myself off of his lap and close my laptop thus stopping the guitar backing track. There were songs I had written about Tate on there but they would be saved for later. I saunter back over to him and smirk. He shoots me a confused look.

"Let's watch a movie." It was a rhetorical question because he didn't answer, I just take his hand and lead him to the living room. I set up my laptop as a TV because we had to give that up as well. I sift through my vast collection of horror films which seem insignificant after my experiences at this house so far. I decide on the 6th Sense, which I find hilariously ironic.

*mid-way through the film*

So as it turns out, Tate isn't all that into films and so I am curled into him and half on his lap on the sofa. I am temporarily distracted from the film when a red ball rolls across the floor. I pick it up curiously. In the background I can hear somebody scuttling around.

"Hmmmm…I wonder where this ball came from?" I ask the air sarcastically. I feel something tap me on the shoulder. I turn my head, expecting to be met by a child spirit. Instead I come face-to-face with a child that is horribly disfigured and borderline animalistic. I untangle my hand from Tate's and reach out. My fingertips caress the coarse skin of its face and a single tear falls from its bulging eye. I feel as if I have just been punched in the stomach. At first glance, this creature of sorts would seem like a monstrosity but underneath its appearance, it was just a normal child with feeling and compassion.

"F…fffrriiend?"It asks with a sniffle and I nod in response. "Friend…PLAY!"

Tate's POV

I open my eyes and realise that Alice isn't beside me. Panic takes over me at the thought of losing her but as I frantically turn my head, I am met by the sight of her playing with Beau.

I join them on the floor and sit cross-legged. "I see you've met my brother."

"Yeah, I think I fell for the wrong Langdon boy!" with that Beau crawls over to her and snuggles into her embrace. I can't help but smile at how well they are getting on but I feel a slight pang of jealousy when she kisses him lightly on the nose. I pull my stripy sweater sleeves over my hands and she picks up on my feelings.

"As much as I love you Beau it's your brother's turn now." She shifts closer towards me on her knees and goes to plant a playful and giggly kiss on my nose. But I catch her off guard and tilt my head up so that she kisses my lips instead. Without warning her, my tongue invades her mouth and she smiles into the kiss. I momentarily break away, "Beau could you give us some privacy please?" my words come out in a breathy tone and I feverishly kiss her again. I pick her up with ease and her legs wrap around my waste and her arms wrap around my neck. We still don't break the kiss as I carry her over to the beaten up velvet couch and lay down with her...

**Authors Note: I'm not going to go into what happens next but you can probably guess, it's a word that rhymes with hex…**

**p.s. I do not own the song in this but if you want to know how I envision Alice's singing voice, listen to Melanie Martinez Skinny Love Cover and yeah xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Omigosh I am not dead, I'm sure that's what you were thinking. I actually had a really bad bout of anxiety and I just couldn't bring myself to write and then I accidentally corrupted my laptop and had to send it to get it fixed. So enough of my excuses, let's get to the story. As usual thank you for the lovely reviews I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism so please leave some and help me improve my writing **

**Xoxo Alice**

Alice's POV

I am currently in quite the predicament. I am sitting on Tate's lap on the wall just outside the house and he is kissing trails up and down my neck and collarbone. I am trying desperately to complete my schoolwork but it has now fallen to the ground. I give in and turn my body to Tate. His lips meet mine and I wind my arms around his neck whilst his large hands come to rest on my butt. I've never had trouble doing my home schooling before but it's becoming increasingly more difficult with a drunken mother who is always passed out upstairs or out at a bar somewhere and a devoted and handsome ghost boy following me around. I shouldn't really complain though, Tate is amazing. It's hard to believe that he really likes me. I'm not attractive or special, especially compared to Violet. I feel Tate brush my hair out of my face and I realise that I've stopped kissing him.

"What's wrong…is it me…did I do something?" He asks and I can hear the concern in his soothing voice.

"Nothing…it's just that you're too good for me…"

"Bullshit _you_ are too good for _me, _I'm a psycho killer… I mean what did I do to deserve someone as sweet as you?" he has tears in his eyes and his voice begins to crack. I kiss his nose and intertwine our hands.

"You existed Tate and you saved me from going insane."

Violet's POV

This is physically sickening. Their relationship is so sickly sweet that it makes me want to vomit whenever I'm near them. I can't stand it anymore. I want Tate back but I've realised that the chances of that happening are near to none.

The other night I was watching them and _she_ was playing with Tate's little brother or creature or whatever you want to call the thing. And then she made some cheesy joke about liking the wrong brother. Tate got all cute and pouty…

Anyway before I knew it they were fucking on the sofa and declaring their love for one and other. At that point I left because I may be a ghost but that doesn't automatically make me a perv! So now they've sealed the deal. As much as I want to kill her I have a much better plan. Killing her would just allow her to spend forever with Tate but I want to hurt her so bad that her heart shatters into a million pieces. That's how I feel. I want her to feel my pain. She'll be so distraught that she'll run away and loverboy will come running right back to me. It's the perfect plan. It'll be easy to kill such a small child. I could quite easily break his neck just like Hayden taught me…

**Authors Note: sorry that this is sooooooo short but it is very late at the moment and I wanted to get a quick chapter up since I have been away for so long. More coming very soon my lovelies xoxo**


End file.
